Minecraft: Return Of Herobrine
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: Stephanie is once again, bored in her own room. Until a game app appeared on her screen, teleporting her to an unusual and interestingly weird game that you have to survive from the mobs, build buildings to live inside, create a live stock to survive and most of all, don't die. Now, a new threat is on the rise and Stephanie have two goals; Get home and rescue the world!
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Game

Stephanie is bored.

Again.

She deeply hates being bored out of her mind.

It makes her feel like she is stuck in one place in the room and not other places she has ever been to that doesn't suit her.

She softly groaned in annoyance as she leaned back in her chair, in complete boredom, as she was facing in front of a light blue computer, decorated with varieties of stickers on the back on top of a moderately massive table, that is wide enough for two computers to be on top.

Stephanie is wearing her traditional cameo blue sweater that she likes to sometimes dress in during the day, with her necklace, blue jeans, and shoes.

Her modern room is a considerably more enormous room than her other room in the other house that she used to live in and now she is completely bored.

She typed in her password on the computer's lock screen, and it turned on, revealing the screen of the night sky, as there was a notification about a game.

Curious about the notification, she clicked on the notification bell to the side, revealing the new notification that she got.

The notification was about an app called, "Minecraft" and it doesn't cost anything at all, just instead of the word "free" at the spot of the price of the game.

She felt like she should play the game since she's bored, but, knowing that she hasn't played "Minecraft" in her life, only watched other people played it before online on YouTube.

Therefore, she instead clicked on it and downloaded it onto her computer, to connect it to the TV right in front of her beanbag, where she could play the game.

She placed some snacks on top of the miniature table right next to the light cameo blue bean bag, which are some varieties of chips, a root beer drink, and a small lunch box filled with some other snacks, in case of using up all the chips.

She pulled out of the Xbox controller and sat down on the bean bag, while holding a green plush dragon, with a purple underbelly, light blue eyes, with scales in different colors and green skin with wings on the back.

After the game was fully downloaded on her computer, she places it up onto the TV screen, where her Xbox is connected to, and got ready to play.

But instead of typing her name inside from the computer to make a new world to play on, the screen suddenly went black.

Confused, she got up from the bean bag, placing her dragon plush right next to her chair and the Xbox game controller to the side, and walked up to the screen to see what is going on with it.

But before she could do anything else to it, the screen sudden blinked for a few minutes, revealing a white screen, then, black again.

'Oh, man…' She worriedly thought to herself. 'Don't tell me that I broke it…'

She was going to use her powers to fix the TV when strange words appeared on the screen, saying, "Find… him… Find… him…"

Perplexed and suspicious, she was going over to her computer to turn it off to put an end to the recent game that she is playing, when, the computer and the tv screen suddenly was decorated with unfamiliar words in capitalization, "FIND HIM! I WANT HIM! FIND HIM! FIND HIM! HE IS MINE!"

Terribly worried about what is proceeding next, she called out, "Who should I find and why do you want him?!"

The screen went black again and some dots appeared and finally, two words nothing but said, "Go inside. I'll be waiting for you on the other side of the game…"

Confused, she was going to ask another question about the individual sentence that appeared on the screen, when suddenly, something crashed on the other side of her back, and she glanced behind, only to see a black structure, with something glowing purple in the middle of the block-shaped structure, gleaming a light purpleness color.

She was quiet for a moment, staring that the structure for a second, before sighing, knowing that something doesn't feel right about this, although she wanted to go.

Rolling her eyes, she mumbled underneath her breath, "Here we go again..."

She collects the stuff that she has in her room that she needs if she is going to be inside a game, like her snacks, chips, and canned root beer that she has pulled out earlier before playing the game, a light purple stress ball in case of frustration of a puzzle she has to solve, her small, red music player with earbuds to listen to music when bored again or for waiting for something, her notebook and mechanical pencil with extra lead in case of writing or drawing, extra clothes in case of getting wet, a bottle filled with water, her snow clothes and knitted blue hat in case of getting into the snow when teleported somewhere else than she expected, and finally, a black piece of paper to make a map in case of getting lost.

She placed her things inside her dark blue backpack with black sewn flowers designs inside and zipped it up, so that the belongs won't fly out when running or walking, nor squished inside and when she hoists it up, it felt light to her, but, to an average person, it felt like carrying a boulder on your back.

Stephanie noticed her stuffed dragon on the table right next to her, therefore, she picked it up, knowing she wants to keep him with her, in case of being lonely at night, so, she placed him inside her backpack to along with all of her gear.

Stephanie walked in front of the structure, staring at it for a moment, before sighing, knowing she has to survive for a long time until the game is solved, or forever, but, being stubborn as she is, she came into the portal that appeared in her room, teleporting to somewhere else than her home, as the gate disappeared after she entered the portal, and the apartment was eerie quiet, without any noises inside.


	2. Chapter 2: Mysteries

After a while in the portal, which inside was a lot of colors that are in various places, Stephanie suddenly appeared on the other side of the portal, her feet landing gently on the lush grass of the altered world.

Curiously glancing around for any unnoticeable people or creatures that might eat her for lunch, or for dinner, also feeling a little dizzy from being inside the portal for a long time since she has done it a couple of times during her adventure.

When the coast is clear from other creatures, she stepped carefully into the opening of the grassy plain, before instantly stopping in her tracks, instantly noticing something was really off about the developed world that she stepped in from the other world.

Everything around her looked… Squarish than roundish like how she naturally thought the new world might be more precise to her own thoughts.

The lush grass that she stepped carefully into looked flatter than the standard normal like the lush grass that she is typically used to back at home and looked more… different from the ones that are sticking up that she instantly noticed when she first stepped into the plain.

Therefore, she is confused about this new world that she stepped carefully onto.

She typically started walking away from the portal of where she is, confused about the surrounding area, instantly noticing that the brilliant sky looked flatter than round like back at home, along with the visible clouds that don't look normal then how she fondly imagined and everything around her looked more... Different from the other ones that she is used to looking at.

Feeling a little concerned about the new world, she glanced around again and instantly noticed that the glorious sun been also squared shaped and the most terrible part, is that it was intentionally set over the visible horizon.

"Crap!" she exclaimed in shock, as she winced.

Therefore, she glanced around for a way to make camp for her to stay inside for the night, but before she could instantly summon her bubbles that she typically uses to bubble things that are useful when in considerable trouble, when a phiss came from behind her, and she jolted, before turning around gradually, only to see a green and square shaped creature, with black eyes and a mouth.

It phissed again and got closer to her, ready to explode at any possible minute when closer to her.

She immediately started running, running away from the creature as it ran after her, as two more followed with it, running after her to explode once they get closer to her.

She ran deep within the forest, yelling out loud, "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh craaap!"

Six or seven other creatures followed after the lively chase, which is zombies that are squared shaped like the green ones, instead, they are green too like the other creatures, but typically wearing clothes that are a light blue shirt, purple pants and gray... Shoes?

They came along with the lively chase as Stephanie frantically continues to typically run, intentionally trying to outrun them since she typically has super speed, but, apparently, she doesn't want to use the economic powers to typically make herself look scary to other local people that are in the game too.

She quickly ran deep into the lush forest, dodging each square like trees that are deep inside, fortunately escaping from the scary creatures that are the first ones to instantly notice her.

Doing a hard turn, she instantly turned around fondly remembering the portal that can promptly send her back home, so, she ran back towards the portal, and when she got there, she suddenly stopped looking horrified and scared.

The portal that sends her back home was gone!

Frantically, she glanced around to find another way to get her home, when a sharp arrow whizzed past her face, landing inches away from her, so, she glanced over at what shot at her, only to instantly notice a gray like skellington that is also square shaped, shooting sharp arrows at her, as she was just standing there, frantically looking around for another way to find a way home.

Sighing as she rolled her eyes, it launched another sharp arrow at her, as she gently slapped the sharp arrow back at the skellington, killing it by using its sharp arrow at it, taking it out.

After that, the green creatures and zombies came out of the forest, coming closer to her, as she ran again, this time, running through the plain to miraculously escape from them.

They undoubtedly continued chasing her through the grassy plain, until she came across a grassy cliff, stopping instantly, as she was panting from all the running.

They came up to her, as she took a step back, glancing around for a way to escape from them, until a sound of a sharp arrow hits something, as she flinched, thinking that she was going to get hit, when she instantly noticed there were precisely no one else that has a bow then that skellington that just fired at her.

One of the green creatures fell over on its front, as there was a sharp arrow sticking on its back, looks like someone launched a sharp arrow in its back to intentionally kill it.

More arrows were fired, and they all hit the zombies' heads, along with the green creatures, leaving Stephanie over to the side of the mighty cliff, holding one of the sharp arrows near her head, as if the sharp arrow was naturally heading for her, so, she snatched it in time before it pierced her right good eye.

She glanced around to look for whoever shot the sharp arrows at her, only to instantly notice a man standing in the considerable distance from where she is, as she carefully stepped closer to the surface, away from the cliffside, as he was holding a bow in his hands, drawing back a sharp arrow.

He has dark brown hair that is flat apparently for Stephanie, dark skin color, nose and mouth, and light purple eye color, with a light blue shirt (carefully untucked on the left-hand side of his hip and in the back), a pair of blue jeans, and gray… Shoes?

He came closer to Stephanie as he continued holding his bow in his hands, carefully drawing the sharp arrow back slightly in case if she fiercely attacked him, as she looked completely bewildered about who he is, as he came up to her, nevertheless drawing his bow.

"Who the hell are you?" they both said simultaneously, looking confused and curious about each other, as he was confused about who or what she is, that he had never seen before in his world.


End file.
